


Adrenaline & Heresy

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Reunion, TRF, a litany, something (or somebody) loves(you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s raining:  London sends its regards to idiots and lovers. "</p>
<p> It’s a rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline & Heresy

**Author's Note:**

> Title respectfully borrowed from Jay Farrar. Lyrics from his gorgeous song in the endnotes.

 

_“With a wild rush of joy...I should at last be my own master.”—Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

 

Oh, it’s raining:  London sends its regards to idiots and lovers. 

The city loves you. The skull loves you.  That furniture loves you.  The ocular loves you.  They gleam back, these objects.  It’s a rush.

The drugs love you. The crime loves you.  The work loves you. That’s all you need.

There’s dreaming; there’s eating; there’s kissing (these things you don’t do); London sends its regards to idiots and lovers, held in the brace of its rain. 

Going without is easy.

John, having arrived, says _no._

***

You get it wrong.  You pace. The case won’t let you go. The puzzle won’t let you go. The dead won’t let you go.

_I won’t let you go_ , says John, having arrived.

You go.

The facts love you. The fiction loves you. The faith loves you. London sends its regards; it never stops.  It never sleeps.  It’s a rush.

These things in which you don’t believe: sentiment, heart, gravity. They’re fallacies.

You believe only in what you see.   But when you fall, that’s gravity; that’s magic; that’s heresy.

It’s a trick, you say. The work, it waits.

Oh, but it’s raining.  London sends its regards to idiots and lovers.  There’s dreaming; there’s eating; there’s kissing.

 

Your grave, it shines.  Your place, it shines.  (John’s having stayed.)

And you, having returned, shine back.

**Author's Note:**

> "Been watching, looking for (a) magic wand,  
> Been looking for providence  
> and watching for (a) sign  
> If time will show  
> the reason for spreading these words  
> That ask for no sentence,  
> The absence of crime...
> 
> High on adrenaline it’s a new day."—Jay Farrar


End file.
